The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control systems, particularly switch detection systems for elevator and escalator control systems.
Switch detection systems may include a plurality of switches electrically connected to a control system. A switch detection system may be used to determine whether a switch in the system has been actuated and identify which particular switch has been actuated.
The determination and identification of an actuated switch may be used to control a system such as, for example, an elevator or escalator system.